


Sisterly Advice

by Ekumar96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Advice, F/M, Pregnant Ginny Weasley, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekumar96/pseuds/Ekumar96
Summary: Ginny manages to escape the Burrow for solitude, however, she didn't expect to see a bushy-haired which in her living room.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Sisterly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the fic I made. I've been wanting to write for a while now, so here goes nothing.
> 
> I don't own any character in this story, the creator is J.k Rowling. Trust me if I did own the characters, Ginny and Ron would be two of many characters who would get justice from the movies. Sadly that won't happen, however, you can always support the: RWDS and show everyone that Romione will always exist no matter what.
> 
> Thank you, for giving me a chance. Romione forever!

Ginny arrived back to her home in hopes to find time to unwind. She went over to the Burrow to visit her family. However, she decided to leave almost immediately since she felt like her mother and the rest of the Weasley clan was over pampering her. The moment she walked into the living room, she was surrounded by a sea of red hair with the exception of Fleur's lengthy blonde hair. 

Every person was bombarding her with questions. Asking if she 'needed anything' or demanding her that she 'should've told them she was coming'. All while leading her to the sofa so she could sit down while continuing to ask if she needed anything. 'Bloody hell! I'm not invalid I'm just pregnant!' She told them, but that didn't seem to affect any of them. Her agitation just encouraged them further, they would explain to her that she shouldn't be screaming since the baby feels all the emotions from the mom.

When she couldn't take it anymore she decided to excuse herself from her family. She quickly flooed to her humble flat in search of peace and quiet. Her family means well this she knows, but come on, she doesn't like being helped with everything. Stretching her back as she dusted the soot off her pale yellow maternity dress. She waddles through the living room, with her mindset on some delicious leftover pudding and well-needed solitude. Her plans seemed to be forgotten as she finds that her bushy-haired, sister-in-law is sitting on her sofa, wearing a t-shirt and faded jeans with her legs tucked under her and a small pink teacup in her hands looking utterly lost, with tears in her eyes.

She felt compassion for the other woman however that quickly changed to curious when she thought, 'how in the bloody hell, did she get past my wards?' Not realising that her inner turmoil was in fact stated out loud. Which caused the other occupant in the room to jump from the outburst and the tea spilling all over her band new white rug. 'Oh! I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean to make a mess', Hermione replied with a grimace, she gets a few napkins from the table trying to soak up the tea. Panicky, she crouches down and starts to rub out the stain but to no avail, the stain just seems to get larger with the pressure she's adding. Tossing the napkins to the floor she whines, 'Gin, I'm...so sorry I got your rug messed up, I promise to pay to clean it up', she says with a tremble in her voice.

'It's alright, nothing a little magic won't fix', replied Ginny as she reassures the distressed witch. It's almost as if her friend forgot she could've used magic to clean it away. With her wand in her hand, she mutters a cleaning charm. Seeing that the stain left a small smudge as a token for her memory, she shakes her head, sliding her wand into her hair. 'I can get you some muggle cleaning liquid to banish the stain, if you want', Hermione asks as she stares at the smudge that is mocking her futile attempt of removing it.

'It's alright it's not even noticeable', Ginny replies as she goes to pick up the soiled napkins and the now-empty teacup. 'Here, let me get that', muttered the brunette. Hermione picks up the items and gently places them on a small rustic table in front of them. 'Thanks', replied the ginger. Biting her lip, Hermione informs the youngest Weasley, 'you know you shouldn't bend like that'. 'Please, save me the lecture mum', replied Ginny with a chuckle. Which stopped any further remarks from the older girl. 

Placing a freckled hand on her stomach she stares at her friend then glances at the kitchen door that is a few feet away. Silence falls on them for a moment before Ginny breaks it. 'Look let me get some pudding for both of us and then you'll tell me what's got your wand in an outright knot'. Chuckling at the look of bewilderment on Hermione's face. 'Also, how you managed to get in my flat since Harry amplified the security ever since he found out I'm pregnant.' She points at her very swollen belly and gives a sly grin. Not waiting for an answer, she goes to the kitchen to fetch the pudding. 

When she gets back, Hermione is sitting down on the same spot on the sofa. She takes a seat next to the older witch and gives her a spoon and pudding waiting for a response. 'I ....well I-I sort gotten into a row with Ron and I might've demanded Harry to give me the password to your flat when I bumped into him at the ministry', she quickly replies. Taking the food from her, not feeling one bit hungry she places it on the table. 'I can go if you want I didn't mean to upset you, I already have one Weasley mad at me I don't think I can handle another', she added solemnly.

'Oh nonsense, you're not upsetting me at all, now tell me what happened.' She gives a smile of sympathy. 'Thank you, Ginny, I didn't know who to talk to about what's going on', she replied earnestly. Nodding her head at the witch, she cuts a piece of pudding and inwardly blessing the gods of such creation, as she takes a delightful bite. When she finishes praising the pudding she responds to Hermione. Noting that the woman is wringing her hands in a nervous habit. 'It's alright, now tell me what's wrong'. 'Thanks, Gin your amazing'.

After a while, she places her second plate down on the table. It would've been a shame for Hermione's pudding to go to waste, plus she is eating for two, she tells herself. 'Its useless, Gin I tried so many times and...Oh, Merlin. I should've known he was going to react this way'. The brunette responds back miserably as she leans her head on Ginny's shoulder. 'Look, at it this way at least you don't have to worry about hiding any more things from him, right?' She jokes and tries to move the mass of brown hair from her face, 'how does she handle so much hair' she mumbles to herself.' 'I know that but you should've seen his face he looked betrayed', she muttered solemnly.

As Ginny struggles to move to the older girl's hair from suffocating her to death. The redheaded girl rolls her eyes at her futile attempt, 'don't you think he's exaggerating, honestly, he should be happy about the news!' She exclaimed it seems as though her brother hasn't outgrown his hostility after all these years. 'I just wish he could just be happy, it's not like its a shocker. All those letters she sent us talking about him', she sighs in defeat. ' I understand his reasons why he's against that relationship but he has to acknowledge that she isn't a baby anymore and she's in love'. 

'Look, Hermione, I understand that Ron can be an insufferable git at times'. She joked but when she saw Hermione frown at the jab at her brother she chose a different approach. 'He isn't a git', Hermione retorted. 'I was only joking. Anyways, did you at least ask him why he doesn't feel comfortable with Rose being with a certain Slytherin?' She asks trying to make Hermione understand, even though she knows Ron can let his anger get the best in him she knows that he has a heart of gold.

'Well, yes I know that he despises Malfoy but he hasn't even given Scorpious an opportunity'. She answers briskly, 'I've met him today and I know I should've told Ron that but I was just so happy that Rose owled me about introducing me to the boy that managed to steal her heart. I didn't want to ruin her meal and take Ron', she replied back as she wipes her eyes with her hands. 

'I don't know how to make him understand that Scorpious is a sweet boy that his nothing like his grandparents or his father'. She then quickly adds in a shaky voice, 'his... nothing....like... Bellatrix, not one bit', as she cries as she leans away from Ginny trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face. 

Some minutes passed where the only noises being heard is Hermione blowing her nose into a hanky, that she managed to conjure from a parchment that was laying around. Grimacing and trying not to feel repulsed at the loud sound. 'I wish I can tell you how you and the gi.. sorry', she stops seeing the sharp look from the sniffling girl. 'How you and Ron, can make up and forget about this whole argument, but I can't, I can only give you some sisterly advice', she responded. As soon as she said that she sees the tension leave Hermione's shoulders and smiles at her reaction. Not missing a beat she adds, 'you both are very stubborn', that comment earns a scoff from the witch and a muttered 'i'm not stubborn'. With a roll of her eyes, she continues, 'as I was saying, very stubborn, you both love each other immensely and you will do anything and everything to protect and care for my niece.'

She waits for any remarks from the other woman sitting beside her. 'I would do anything to protect my family even if that gets me thrown in Azkaban', the witch responds fast. Ginny, lets out a laugh at that, knowing Hermione she wouldn't doubt that at all. 'Trust me I know this and I'm willing to protect my baby as well'. Both woman sit and reflect on the love they have for their own families. 

'What I believe is that Ron is paranoid that someone will hurt Rose the way they hurt you', she puts a finger up, to silence Hermione's remark. 'Before you say anything about how Scorpious is different. Ask yourself if you were in Ron's shoes how would you feel?' 'You have to try and look from his perspective'.

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she began to run her hand through her wild brown curls. 'I guess I haven't thought of it that way', she voices her reply. 'That's the issue with you and Ron when you have a row, it's almost like you're hypnotized. Like you are the only ones in the room and both of you are willing to come out victorious. I've witnessed it numerous times, nonetheless, you need to realise that Ron is only trying to protect you and Rose.' She touches Hermione's hand and gives it a squeeze. 'I know he does, and I love that about him. It's just that I know he always thinks about what happened at...' She stops and bites her lip and wipes the tears that are staining her face. Not knowing if she can explain to Ginny what transpired years before at the Manor.

'What happened? Is there something that you want to tell me', the red-head asks, feeling the other woman's hand get clammy. Hermione licks her lips and groans in realization. 'No Ginny... I think I know what's bothering Ton do much... why didn't I realise this earlier', she groans in frustration.

Getting up from her spot with assurance, 'Ginny, thank you so much for talking with me, but I have to go reassure Ron of any fears he has about Rose'. Bending down to give a hug to her perplexed friend. 'Your welcome and I would be more than grateful if you didn't tell me how you plan to banish his fears', she responds in mock disgust, as she hugs her back. 'Oh, hush', said Hermione as her face starts to flush. 'In all seriousness, I really hope you and Ron talk it out. I hate seeing both of you upset, I can't imagine how Rose must feel at the moment', she replies honestly thinking of both her brother and niece. 'Yeah, considering Rose is such a daddy's girl it's very hard for her'.

'That I know, just when you talk to Ron try and keep an open mind so you can see where he's coming from'. Seeing the look of relief on her friends face, she smiles. 'Of course, once again thank you for the chat I really appreciate it'. 'It's my pleasure, anytime you need to talk I'll be here', she replies firmly. Hugging each other goodbye, she walks her to the floo. 'Gillen Drive', ordered Hermione as she drops the powder. Ginny, shields her eyes from the bright flames as she waves goodbye with her other hand. Within seconds the flames engulf Hermione. Leaving the owner of the flat alone at last.

'Well, that went better than I expected', Ginny tells herself. 'All this talking tired me out, I think I'll just lay down for a bit.' Before she heads towards her bedroom she sends a quick muggle text to Harry asking him if he can bring some of that 'tikka masala chicken', he bought last week. Sending the text and is not surprised when her mobile buzzes a few seconds later. 'Oh, now you use the mobile, what am I some sort of delivery boy?' Chuckling at their joke, she texts back 'The delivery boy that lived'. 

FIN


End file.
